Micro Disk System
'Micro Disk System' System in a Nutshell: Smallest ever Beyblade system, this system include six parts, using realistic and simple designs, ultra powerful wind up launchers, and special compact stadiums. The overall scale of a maximum height and width is that of a 130 track with an SF tip. Whereas the width and thickness is just barely that of the Midnight/Inferno wheel's bottom middle section. 'Parts List' 'Trajectory Cap' The face of this system, as well as the main part that holds the weight gasket in place. This partly acts as a weight stacker too. Because of the compactness of the cap, the graphic is already printed in metal powder on the plastic eliminating decals. The symbol is a motif of the tops identity. The launcher clips onto the walls along the side of the cap using micro bearings on the launchers clasp. The cap also has a "concentrating weight" core that merely concentrates central weight. The width and circumference is that of a clear wheel's midsection (where the prongs are inserted). The height is that of a 105 track in comparison, strikingly close. At least 10.8 mm. 'Contact Ring' This part is the main component of offense for the MDS Beyblade. It usually measures very similar to the trajectory cap, it clips onto the main body and stabilizes metal the weight gasket. There are three different classes of contact rings, and one additional fourth class not made for practical battling. Each one is designed for left or right spin. It is constructed of reinforced stainless steel. The cross section reveals a bracket with an opening in the middle. This adds tertiary weight on the top and middle. The overall thickness on the outside is that of the Torch metal wheel, strikingly close. Equal to the HWS Clear Wheel. 'Naming System:' An important thing to remember when identifying a Beyblade of this system is that Class A and B class rings are pronounced differently from one another. A-Class tops are pronounced with their contact ring before the motif. B-Class tops have their contact ring said second to the motif. C-Class are pronounced the same way as the A but D-Class has no name whatsoever, considering it not being made for regular battle. 'Class A:' Left/Right spin rings that are universal in compatibility, except for particular trajectory caps. Class A rings are always fully-round but with embossed or engraved patterns for battle. This design strategy can reduce the likelihood of breakage after so many battles. 'Class B: ' Generic geometric designed rings based on standard polygons. (Ex: Septagon, Octagon, Nonagon) 'Class C: ' Proprietary rings, for particular trajectory caps. 'Class D:' This is for the game Suicide Mission Knockout, where the object of the game is to KO nameless tops with generic parts. The Class D ring is completely round with no embossed design. 'Weight Gasket' Made of dense stainless steel, it takes a slight conical shape fitting a halved-design similar to the body shell. This adds internal weight and is key to actual launching. Circumferential dimension of the Weight Gasket are slightly that of D125's outter rim. Height is comparable to the 125 track, just barely. Equal to the HWS Fusion Wheel. At 12.8 mm. 'Spinpoint Shaft' The Height Shaft is a small tube-like vessel for the spin point. This is not designed for complex gimmicks, but there are metal variations with differing weight and height as well. The circumference is just barely that of Eternal Sharp's shaft. Equal to the HWS Track. 14.3 mm. 'Spin Point' The tip, because the Micro Disk system has a circumference comparable to a US Quarter this is the smallest part. Another factor from the size means less complex and unbalanced gimmicks. Special materials compensate and keep the customization experiments interesting. The circumferential dimension of a spin point is that of an Eternal Sharp's very tip. Equal to the HWS Tip. 14.3 mm. (extended) 'Proprietary Types' Some tips have changing height functions. Making the height shaft one part with the axis itself. 'Body Shell' Self explanatory, this is the main enclosure for the shaft, tip, weight gasket, and trajectory cap. This layer focuses on the distribution, speed, stamina, defense and attack. The height and width vary as well. the Body Shell have varying patterns around the rim which emphasize sparingly on recoil. The circumference (on generic width) is that of the Inferno wheel's bottom midsection, strikingly close. 'Assembly' Assembling the Micro Disk Beyblade is simple, based on flexible stoppers instead of having to screw partstogether using a tool. Reducing the likelihood of stripped threading, cracked, and unusable or rattling parts. Disassembly is rendered easy by using a manual clasp and removing the trajectory cap. Step 1: '''Place the shaft with the tip inside into the center opening of the Weight Gasket; then place it into the body shell lined up with the grooves. Note: The open Cup at the top of the spinpoint is supposed to barely line up with its opening. This design is for proper, tight locking. '''Step 2: Clip the contact ring onto the shell, there should be a rubber fitting inside the ring which allows the part to "click" onto the body shell. There is a small rim of open space above the cup for a trajectory cap to clip on tight. Step 3: 'The trajectory cap has a rectangular stem on its bottom with a weight core. It inserts in the spinpoints cup and clips into two female grooves. One between the ring's bridge and the tips cup. You should hear a loud click when pressing the cap into the opening. 'Problems Alleviated: 'Micro Disk System' Micro Disk System's washer-based locks are made of a high-tensile purely recycled rubber rings affixed and precisely spaced to ensure a stable assembly. Such a benefit of stability comes from the lack of rattling, a bottleneck regularly associated with dwindling centrifugal consistency or RPM. Also, the heavier, high-tensile stainless steel benefits the smaller profiles and weight distribution to keep even unnoticable rattling in check. '4/5 Layer Traditional Beyblades (Bakuten through G-Revolution)' While the majority of Beyblades benefited from twisting the ring counter/clockwise, a fair amount of issues came from this kind of assembly. First off, most attack rings were not optimized for left spin customization, this includes every 4-layer plastics sold around the late 90's. Second, there were friction inconsistencies if a Beyblade is left in heat for too long. The plastic was heat sensitive out of box so on particular conditions some could simply be ripped off by a wall hit. However; the Engine Gear System were more commonly affected. 'Hard Metal System' The locking design of the HMS Bit Protector had been truly beneficial in both design simplicity and thorough functionality. Also, it free'd any top from being locked onto only one spin direction as opposed to a fixed direction. But rattling parts were still rampant especially with Gaia Dragoon MS, being a staggering infamous example. 'Hybrid Wheel System/Metal System' Facebolts were and still are effective methods of consistent friction and are more open to optimizing the weight of plastic itself. Rattling parts have been drastically reduced to somewhere below 20%, though at occasions some tips and clear wheels could be sporadically loose. A major issue, which it's obstrusiveness may vary according to different opinion, are either the facebolts destroying the track or breaking themselves. Rare cases, facebolts can end up being stunted inside after cracking. Resulting a difficult disassembly of track and face, rendering them immediately illegal. Such a predicament could only be solved with snapping it's head off with a wrench. 'Stadiums' Despite the small size of the system, the Beystadium is maybe only three inches less wide than the standard Takara Stadium. The plastic is a less friction-intensive surface, making it possible for flat or sharp tipped blades to have equal travel potential. The exits are still present. 'Basic accessories' Each MDS Beyblade is sold in a usable compact case. These cases hold the six parts and the assembly/disassembly key. But there will also be separate cases made to hold multiple Beyblades at once. There is also the Beypocket, which is a smaller version of the existing case that holds two or three fully assembled Beys ONLY. This is only sold with Reshuffle Sets, Random Boosters, and Faceoff two-packs. (more will be added soon) 'Repairing and management' Included with each release, there is a small plastic bag that have up to fifteen replacement rubber stoppers. On future accessories, non-toxic tuning fluid for NSK bearing tips will be included. 'Random Booster and Deck Set releases' Just like the previous system Boosters and Decks, boosters and decks are involved with the new series. They still include up to eight possible Beyblades. But the order for the Random ones will grow in numbers as the series progresses over a particular count. The first Random Booster will include five possible random Beyblades with differing parts from their respective originals. The Deck Sets will include three minor reshuffles of Beyblades and a special part. 'Standard Boosters' Just like the beginning of the Metal Fight series of Beyblades, some Class-B Micro Disk System Beyblades will be packaged with a jewel case different to those sold in whole boxes. 'In Development' 'Clip Launcher' The clip launcher functions like the HMS two-way launcher, using two clasps to grip onto the notches at the edge of the trajectory cap. However; the clasps behave differently in the sense that they are bearing based this time. The string mechanism acts as a step lock which is immediately switches the latch from fixed rotation to accelerated rotation. When enough inertia has been accumulated to dislodge it from the launcher, it locks up again. 'Avoiding Controversy' A two-way launcher system was avoided in MFB due to concerns of unbalanced gameplay. In this case, the pre-locked launchers are supposed to prevent any direction from overpowering first attacks. Also, the general design and rules applied to Micro Disk System battles are to prevent overwhelming disadvantages on either end. 'Micro Disk System Beyblades' Note: These release numbers are linear for the sake of reference. 'Packaging' As stated on the accessories section, each MDS comes with their own jewel cases. The box which holds both the launcher and the case is notably larger than what Metal Fight Beyblades were sold in. The advantage to this is that broader designs can be put onto each release. References to the designs of the Beyblade itself are shown in high-resolution detail. Each part will be separated into three different viewpoints (by the box) with labels underneath and on top. The Trajectory cap is put into a separate "window" with the motif printed underneath. Each jewel case is black, with each holder cut out at the bottom to emphasize on transparency. 'Wave 1' BB-000 Xenoceros 7S BB-001 Cognitive Xenoceros BB-002 Valley Equinuous BB-003 Cetus 9S BB-004 Chevron Clergy BB-005 Starscope 9S BB-006 Necro Thresher BB-007 Javelin Unihorn BB-008 Tempest Calthosa 'Wave 2' BB-014 Stormshade Hydronix (Aquario) BB-015 Dawn Albatross BB-016 Sadistic Scales (Libra) BB-017 Granite Alpheon (Leo) BB-018 Solstice Owl BB-019 Sadistic Wolven (Wolf) BB-020 Avalanche Thetan (Yeti) BB-021 Crosshead Reticuloid BB-022 Granite Rex BB-025 Topaz Bishop BB-026 Rook Hazaroth BB-027 Static Exlynk 'Wave 3' BB-032 Tempest Versulin BB-033 Hailstone Tundrosa BB-035 Flint Incendry BB-036 Obsidian Mantis BB-041 Breaker Macroshell BB-044 Conglomerate Halcyon BB-046 Pariah Normalis 'Stadiums' BB-009 Open Dish BB-010 Knockout Edge Arena BB-011 Proto Bowl BB-028 Speed Square Maze (includes Xenoceros 7S and Sadistic Scales) BB-029 Shooting Star Crown (Includes electronic Impact Gauge units) BB-042 Clear Octagon Dish (Comes with two Pignus 12S Secondary Beyblades, random color) 'Random Boosters/Special Releases' BB-012 Random B-Booster Vol. 1: Macroshell 8S (King Crab) BB-013 Random B-Booster Vol. 2: Scorpius 10S (Scorpion) BB-034 Random A-Booster Vol. 1: Bermuda Cetus (034A) and Cobalt Starscope (034B) BB-043 Random Color Shuffle B-Booster Vol. 1: Hydride 12S (Random Generic Parts and Colors) 'Competitive and Reshuffle Sets' BB-023 Team Nautilus Set (Includes three tops, introduces Equatorial Astarel and two Microshell 11S Beyblades) BB-024 Anomaly Reshuffle Set (Includes part shuffles, Granite Rex, Crosshead Reticuloid, Cetus 9S) BB-030 Extreme Attack Set (Introduces Raging Trinidon, includes Sadistic Scales and Sadistic Wolven shuffles) BB-038 Solar Exodus Agency (Introduces Eclipse Luna, Crescent 8S, and Flashpoint Argenitor) 'Parts Boosters' BB-031 Travel and Focus Optimizing Parts (With Spare Replacement Fittings) BB-045 Class-C Specialty Kit 'Launchers and Grips' BB-037 Assault Drive Launcher BB-039 Multi-directional assist grip 'Carrying Cases and Pouches' BB-040 Pro 15 Locker Trivia *Aries 125D or Torch Aries 125D is technically capable of fighting with this system illegally, due to their wheels being hilariously close to the goal dimensions on the MDS Top's width. This can be a joke on how instantly underpowered such a metal wheel has been since its release. Category:Micro Disk System Category:Fanmade Beyblade Systems Category:Regularly Updated Pages